A New Breed
by NewOrleans
Summary: NEO SOLDIER has been created and the next generation of FF7 kids take up where the parents left off. Hojo is back causing trouble, and it seems none of ff7 kids can get along with each other. Hojo takes advantage of that. a little yaoi CxV


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the FF7 characters.

'Why did this have to happen to me? I think I would rather die than be on my way to Midgar'

A raven-haired girl sat quietly in the corner of the bus ignoring everyone around her. For once the bus to Midgar was crowded. Almost eight years ago NEO SOLDIER was created under the supervision of a new president of Shinra. Once a year the few buses that go from the small villages and other towns head to Midgar packed full of teenagers and youth alike. Having been sent by their parents they were to join the soldier in hopes of a good future.

Red eyes looked out at the other occupants in the tight space. She had three other people crammed into the bus seat beside her. From what little the girl had bothered to listen to she learned that the boy beside her was only 10, Glendon. He was from a small farm nearly six miles from Neibleheim. The other two were twins, ages 13, Jack and Chris. They talked avidly between themselves and occasionally tried to get the older girl into a conversation.

"So you going to soldier? Asked Jack.

"Yes" she replied.

"Cool! How old are you?"

"17"

"Wow!"

"What's your name?" Glendon asked.

"... Aura"

"Cool!" the twins said in unison

They asked a few other questions but quickly picked up the hint that she didn't want to talk. Aura observed that most of the occupants on the bus where male around the ages of 16-19. There were two girls near the front with another boy. It seems all three were siblings. They looked about the age of Glendon and his friends.

'...So young.'

The bus ride was a long and bumpy one. They were estimated to reach Midgar by morning, and it began to grow dark. The other occupants became quiet after a few hours and many fell asleep. Jake and Chris had finally fallen to sleep leaving Glendon wide-awake.

Aura leaned against the window with her head bowed as though she too, were asleep, watching the young sandy haired boy look past her at the landscape. Glendon glanced at her then decided to wave his hand in front of her face. When he got no reaction he leaned back to stare at the seat in front of him.

"Can't sleep?" Aura said softly.

The boy jerked and looked at her. "...N-no."

"Why?"

"I miss my mom and sisters. I've never been away from home before. I didn't have much of a choice."

Aura looked at the boy closely. She could tell he was hurting. "Why didn't you have a choice?"

"My mom and sisters died when our farm got attacked by monsters... I- I don't have anywhere to go."

Glendon began to cry silently trying hard not to make it noticeable. Aura felt bad for him. He wanted to go home as much as she did. Aura put her bag on her lap and let Glendon lay his head down while she petted his hair. He soon fell asleep leaving Aura awake, waiting for the sun to rise.

------------------------------------------

"So how did it go?" Cid Highwind said as he flopped down on the couch in the old Shinra mansion.

"She wasn't happy." replied Vincent as he laid his head on Cid's shoulder.

Vincent hoped that sending his daughter into the world would broaden her horizons. Frankly she needed friends. Sending her to Soldier was the only way.

'Well at least Cid and I can have some alone time... Well actually she gave us plenty of that... things will work out fine. I hope...'

Vincent looked at Cid. "Do you think I did the right thing?"

"No!"

Vincent sat upright quickly. "What do you mean NO?"

"No as in I think it was a bad idea."

"Why the hell is it a bad idea?"

Cid chuckled and pecked Vincent on the cheek.

"Because with out her here your modesty will go out the window and all the fun of sneaking around is gone." he winked at Vincent and leaned in close.

Blushing Vincent wiggled out from Cid and made a beeline for the kitchen.

"Why the hell do I put up with you?" He saucily replied over his shoulder.

-------------------

By the time the cramped bus pulled into Midgar, It was nearly noon. Streets were becoming more crowded, as they made thier way closer to the NEO SOLDIER compound.

Aura watched as Jack and Chris pushed thier way into line and hurried off towards the long registration lines that lead into the building. Glendon sat quietly beside her, both waiting till the bus emptied out, so they wouldn't have to fight the powerful river of teens going toward the frount. When finnnaly they were able to get up they left the bus. Aura noticed Glendon edging closer to her side as a group of older boys started to pick on him, A new set of bullies...

Trying to stay out of the mess as much as possible, Aura could no longer turn a blind eye to them, when one from the group made to pull the small boy from the line.

"Hey der' kitten! Wha' a little thing like yous doin' in big boy camp?" Said a boy from the group.

Turning her head slightly to observe the man, Aura took in his appearance. He had to be at the least 18 or older. His head was bald and shiny, and he dressed in dirty ripped up blue jeans, a black shirt, A leather jacket, and tinted purple sunglasses. His energy oozed sleaze ball.

"Leave him alone." Aura stated solidly as she glared coldly at the much taller boy.

"You his sissy? hahahaha Maybe Ill play with you today instead! Whadda ya say?"

"..." Aura calmly grabbed Glendons arm and pulled him to the other side of her. Effectively sandwiching him between her and the group of people in front of her. She then looked forward and pointedly ignored the gang.

"Hey princess! I'm talking to yous!" He snatched her arm and pulled to get her attention.

Far off, on a upraised platform a blonde man noticed the gang and proceeded to wiggle his way through the sea of teenagers.

" I'll make you may girl! Youd like that wouldn't you?" He sneared

"Pig" She replied calmly. She saw it coming, but did nothing to avoid the slap. The Blond man quicked his pace at this and pushed a little harder to get though the bodies around him.

"You will be sorry for that..." Glendon tightened his hold on her arm as he saw her wicked smile. Her eyes seemed to brighten to match the color of the blood trailing from her mouth.

The Blond was just a few yards away. He opened his mouth to yell at the boy, Having not heard her speak, when his breath caught in his throat.

Aura, faster that thought possible, landed a solid punch to his face. Blood splerted instainly from his nose. She swiftly kicked his feet out from under him and proceeded to grind her boot clad foot against his groin, making him howl in pain.

"Don't ever touch, talk, or so much as look at us again... your lucky I don't have any weapons handy." She said.

The crowed of people let out a cheer for her. She then resumed her place in the line and aveted her eyes to the ground.

'I just had to do that... now I will never get any peace and quiet.'

"MISS?" The blond man touched her elbow. " Will you come with me? I need to speak to you in my office." He tried to sound stern and hard, but he seemed to be loosing his fight on hidding his smile. 'this year is gonna be interesting! Its been a while since we had a good fresh REAL fighter, join NEO SOLDIER.'

"I'm not going to leave Glendon, sir." She stated respectfully.

"Ok, both of you- come on." He lead the way through the crowed and into the building.

"I am General Cloud Strife...what do I call you?" He pressed the elevator button.

'Oh no...Dad told me about him...' Aura thought.

"Glenden, sir. Glendon Reed..."

" Nice to meet you Glen" He smiled warmly. The elevator door opened. " And you?"

Aura sighed, wishing she could be anywhere but there. " Aura... Aura Valentine"

Cloud did a double take." Vincent Valentines kid?" She nodded solemly. " I guess I sould be glad you didn't set that bully on fire!" He chuckled nervously.

"Oh I thought about it...but why waste the energy on him." She smiled cruely, knowing it would put the general on edge.

TBC


End file.
